


Blue Angel Wings

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto doesn't want to lose anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Angel Wings

As snow fell it stuck to Ianto's eye lashes. Ianto found Jack laying in a snow bank. The blood from Jack's stomach wound was frozen. The alien was a puddle of green slime that smelt like roasted apples.

Jack's shredded coat made him look like an angel with blue woolen wings.

Ianto knew he should put Jack's body in the SUV, but all Ianto could do was watch Jack's chest and wait for Jack's first gasping breath.

He felt selfish for wanting Jack back, if anyone deserved permeant death it was Jack, but Ianto didn't want to lose anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble (100 words) originally written for the tw100 prompt: Reverse Fandom: Eighth Doctor Adventures. Episode Title: The Blue Angel.
> 
> Originally posted 25 February 2009


End file.
